Enfim, juntos
by Ms A. Potter Black
Summary: Lily e James estavam prestes a se casar. Mas James, decide se separar dela para protegê-la. Porém Lily está determinada a se casar, mesmo sendo com o melhor amigo do seu noivo.FIC PARADA POR TEMPO INDETERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

Enfim juntos

Nenhum personagem me pertence, mas à nossa querida J.K.

Aqui vai a sinopse:

Lily e James estavam prestes a se casar. Mas James, decide se separar dela para protegê-la. Porém Lily está determinada a se casar, mesmo sendo com o melhor amigo do seu noivo.

Capítulo 1

Lily acordou cedo naquela manhã de sábado. Rolou na cama tentando encontrar James, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi um pedaço de papel amarrotado.

Querida,

Saí cedo mais uma vez a trabalho. Me desculpe meu anjo, eu sei que prometi que hoje não iria, mas foi necessário. Prometo que não irei sair pelo resto do dia. Volto antes das 12 horas. Prometo.

Beijos, meu amor,

James

Ela releu o bilhete mais uma vez antes de amassá-lo com tanta força quanto pode reunir de seu corpo sonolento.

- Eu o odeio! – afirmou jogando o papel no lixeiro e errando a pontaria.

Houve um som parecido com aplausos no aposento, fazendo com que Lily se virasse assustada para quem fosse que estivesse produzindo tal som.

- Boa pontaria, hein? – zombou Sirius com seu olhar risonho.

- Sirius – Lily correu em direção a ele abraçando-o – você está vivo!

Sirius tinha ido a uma missão sem James e desde então ambos tinham ficado apreensivos pela volta do melhor amigo dos dois.

- Calma, Lily! Estou bem – riu Sirius – imagina se o pontas visse essa cena?

Lily estava agarrada ao Sirius beijando seu rosto como se não o visse há muito tempo, o que era verdade.

- Venha, Sirius – chamou Lily indo em direção a cozinha – venha comer.

- Oba! Tomara que seja algo industrializado – pediu Sirius se referindo à falta de talento de Lily na cozinha, arrancando da moça um olhar irritado.

- Sente-se – ela convidou puxando uma cadeira para ele e indo em direção a geladeira – então como foi a missão? Bem sucedida?

Desde que começara a guerra, James mal a deixara sair de casa. Ela apenas fazia as coisas de casa e pouco ouvia falar do tal bruxo das trevas. Além disso, James tinha um ótimo posto de Auror, ganhando o suficiente pelos dois.

Ela torcia para que logo esse tal Voldemort caísse e que a Paz voltasse a reinar no mundo bruxo.

- Não muito – respondeu Sirius tomando leite quente – abatemos alguns comensais, mas infelizmente não alcançamos nosso objetivo.

Sirius falou cabisbaixo. Ele odiava o fato de que ele podia fazer algo para melhorar, mas não obtinha sucesso. Além disso, ele prometera a James não contar tanto do que acontecia a Lily, dizia ele, uma forma de protegê-la.

- Quer que eu esquente mais leite? – perguntou Lily carinhosamente recolhendo a xícara vazia.

- Por favor, mais cuidado para não queimar! – advertiu rindo.

- Cala a boca, pads! – ela brigou dando-lhe um tapa do braço dele.

- Como vão vocês? – perguntou Sirius risonho tomando mais leite – vão se casar logo?

- Nós estamos indo na mesma – ela falou olhando para o chão e deixando claro que havia algo errado.

- Pode dizer, Lily – confortou-a Sirius – estou ouvindo.

- Ele me protege demais. Não me deixa fazer nada arriscado – ela desatou em palavras – só ele pode viver no perigo. Já estou cansada dessa vida!

- Lily, ele faz isso porque a ama – defendeu Sirius – só quer chegar em casa e saber que está viva no meio de tantos mortos.

- Sirius, ele adiou nosso casamento para daqui a um mês – ela choramingou – era para estarmos casados a essa hora. Mas a aliança nem se mexeu.

Ela falou apontando para a aliança no dedo anular da mão direita, quando devia estar na esquerda.

- E a essa hora, ele devia estar aqui – reclamou olhando o relógio – como prometeu.

- Lily, eu tenho certeza que ele fez de tudo para ficar – defendeu-o mais uma vez – ele está tentando deixá-la num mundo melhor.

- Mas isso já está me chateando! – protestou a moça encostada à bancada - Não é com esse tipo de homem que quero me casar e passar o resto da minha vida!

- Lily, cuidado – alertou Sirius quando ela tocou no assunto de separação – vocês se amam. Aprenda a respeitá-lo.

- Sirius, ele não respeita o que eu quero! - a essa hora ela já estava gritando – nós vivemos em guerra aqui em casa!

- Lily, cheguei! – avisou James, entrando na casa à procura da sua amada noiva – Lily?

- Na cozinha, James – respondeu Lily com a voz sem vida.

Ele entrou na cozinha a passos largos e confiantes, pretendendo em encontrar apenas Lily no aposento.

- Padfoot! – gritou entusiasmado para a pessoa que se encontrava encostada no batente da porta e o abraçou forte – você está bem, cara?

- Estou vivo – falou Sirius batendo nas costas do seu melhor amigo – e o casamento? Sai quando? Eu vou ser o padrinho, não é?

Assim que ele tocou nesse assunto, os sorrisos de ambos os noivos, desapareceram. Pela expressão culpada de James, Sirius percebeu que ele tinha más novas para a Lily.

- Eu já estou indo nessa, gente – avisou Sirius quando a atmosfera do aposento ficou pesada e silenciosa – obrigado, Lily, pelo leite. Mas preciso descansar.

Mentiu para deixá-los se resolverem o que tinham para resolver.

- Eu te levo até a porta, Sirius – ofereceu-se Lily.

- Não será necessário, obrigado – Sirius se despediu dos dois e saiu da casa.

- Lily, preciso falar com você – avisou James impedindo que ela atravessasse a porta.

- Está com fome? – perguntou voltando-se para o interior da cozinha – eu posso cozinhar...

- Não, Lily, gosto da cozinha inteira – zombou James fazendo com que Lily lhe mostrasse a língua.

- Sobre o que quer conversar? – perguntou curiosa.

- Lil, Moody me informou hoje que Voldemort me quer – anunciou James sem coragem para olhar nos olhos da sua noiva.

- O que o Lorde das Trevas iria querer com você? – Lily perguntou estridente, fazendo James se arrepender por ter contado.

- Ele não me quer, literalmente – explicou pacientemente – ele me quer...morto.

Lily reagiu da mesma forma que James imaginou. Ele conhecia melhor do que todos a sua amada.

- E é por isso, meu amor – bradou James chorando por ver sua amada chorar também -, que eu estou indo embora da sua vida.

- NÃO! James, eu te amo! Nós vamos nos casar – ela protestou com lagrimas escorrendo dos seus olhos, segurando firmemente entre suas unhas, a camisa limpa do rapaz – você não pode deixar tudo de lado!

- Desculpe, Lily – ele pediu tentando tirar a mão branca e fraca de Lily da sua blusa – mas eu já vou me mudar. É a única saída para te manter a salvo.

- Então eu prefiro morrer, a não tê-lo comigo – bradou chorando mais com a seriedade do que acabara de falar.

James tinha tirado uma mala grande de dentro do guarda- roupa e jogava dentro dela, todas as suas roupas.

Já Lily, tinha desistido de fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Sentou-se na cama e passou a observá-lo fazer a própria mala, chorando.

- Pra onde você vai? – perguntou ela, secamente.

- Mansão dos Potter – respondeu sem olhá-la.

Depois de algum tempo de silêncio, Lily resolve se pronunciar.

- Isso é tão clichê – reclamou com os olhos pesados de sono, deitada na cama – é bem a sua cara.

- Lily, nada do que você disser vai me fazer mudar de idéia – ele disse indo ao banheiro para tirar suas coisas de lá, também.

Porém, Lily acabou adormecendo contra sua vontade.

Depois de um bom sono, vem sempre uma boa idéia para seus problemas.

Oi!

Então gostaram? Sei que tá muito dramático e essas coisas.

Mas prometo que vou melhorar, vai ter mais humor e romance, por isso não deixem de acompanhar.

Deixem reviews, mesmo que essas digam apenas que vocês existem ou sei lá.

Cri cri

Se tiverem com muito tédio, podem visitar meu perfil e ler minha outra fic..

Ok, to sem assunto!

bjsss


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo dois

**(Lily)**

- Por favor, Sirius! – implorei mais uma vez, ajoelhada na sala do seu pequeno apartamento em Londres.

- Lily, eu não posso fazer isso com o meu melhor amigo! – protestou.

- E nem eu com o meu noivo! – disse – mas eu não faria se não fosse uma boa idéia.

- Lily, você está querendo casar comigo, convidar o pontas para fazer ciúmes nele, para ele acordar e casar com você? – perguntou incrédulo.

- Exato! – exclamei.

- E se ele não for e acabarmos por nos casar, sem querer? – perguntou.

- Aí nós vamos para a lua de mel – ele nunca mudou, então isso o ajudaria a aceitar... mas se fosse isso, eu não iria!

- Lily, Lily – falou sorrindo - olha o que você está falando!

- Topa, ou não? – insisti.

- Ok, topo. Mas se não der certo nós não vamos nos casar né? – insistiu

- Não – confirmei.

- Então estou pronto para o altar! – exclamou

- Você tem um terno? – perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

- Quem precisa de um terno para casar? – perguntou de volta.

- Sirius, todos noivos se casam de terno – falei rindo.

- Mas eu não – retrucou. Cabeça dura!

- Então você vai se casar de short? – retruquei – não comigo!

- Mas eu não vou me casar! – disse.

- Eu compro um terno para você – disse e fui saindo – tenho outras coisas para fazer no momento, pads.

- Volte logo, meu amor – zombou do nosso plano.

Sai do apartamento do Sirius e fui fazer compras no centro trouxa usando meu cartão de crédito para emergência.

- Boa tarde – cumprimentei a atendente – eu gostaria de comprar um vestido de noiva, meu casamento é daqui a duas semanas.

Eu não tinha acabado com a preparação do casamento só por que James não iria mais se casar comigo, em vez disso, eu troquei o nome dele por Sirius.

- Qual o seu nome, senhorita? – perguntou a atendente.

- Lily Evans – respondi – mas pode me chamar só por Lily.

- Lily, meu nome é Ágata – ela me cumprimentou – vamos lá? – perguntou e apontou na direção.

Eu tremia só de ver os vestidos pendurados para a minha escolha. Meus sentimentos estavam mais aguçados agora.

- Quer algum estilo em especial? – perguntou quando me acomodei num sofá de frente para varias araras de vestidos.

- Eu prefiro tomara-que-caia, mas um que não marque muito a barriga, eu estou um pouco fora de forma - especifiquei-lhe o meu estilo.

- E a saia? Murcha ou cheia? – perguntou, agora escolhendo alguns vestidos nas araras.

- Cheia – respondi e esperei que ela viesse com os vestidos do estilo.

Depois de provar sete, eu já havia desistido da loja.

- Ágata, eu... – tentei me despedir dela.

- Prove este – ela estendeu o ultimo vestido para mim.

O vestido era lindo. Absolutamente a minha cara e igual ao jeito que eu descrevi.

Ela me ajudou a vestir e me puxou novamente para a frente do espelho.

- Está maravilhoso – elogiou observando meu reflexo no espelho.

Eu assenti com a cabeça, as lagrimas transbordando dos meus olhos. Era com esse vestido que eu me casaria no dia 15 de Novembro.

- É esse – assenti mais uma vez, confiante.

Paguei o vestido e saí da loja.

Daqui a uma semana eu voltaria para pegá-lo.

Depois, fui à loja na qual eu tinha encomendado os convites.

- Boa tarde, Vítor – desejei-lhe – podemos fazer uma mudança nos meus convites?

- Claro, e o que seria? – perguntou curioso.

- Eu quero mudar o nome do noivo – quando falei ele arregalou os olhos – não se preocupe, é a mesma pessoa.

Ri para deixá-lo mais confortável.

- Claro – falou e pôs na tela do computador a imagem do meu convite – qual é o nome?

- Sirius – respondi.

- Só isso? – perguntou depois que escreveu o nome do meu amigo no convite.

- Só – disse e peguei a minha bolsa pronta para ir – obrigada Vítor. Amanhã virei pegá-los.

- Por nada, Lily – disse – até amanhã.

Saí e fui para o lugar que eu já tinha trabalhado. St. Mungus.

- Boa tarde, Amélia – disse para a atendente – eu tenho uns exames marcados para agora com o médico Marcus.

- Claro, Lily – falou gentil sem consultar a lista de exames – pode subir.

Entrei no elevador e apertei o botão certo.

- Boa tarde – desejou minha ex parceira de trabalho – Lily! Que surpresa! Quase nem te reconheci, querida!

- Olá, Marta – falei como se estivesse feliz em revê-la – como vai? Quanto tempo, né?

Ela era a maior fofoqueira! Não valia nada.

- Pois é amiga! Precisamos sair mais vezes – enquanto ela falava, o elevador chegou.

- Olha, Marta, conversamos outro dia hoje eu estou com pressa – me despedi dela – até outra hora!

Bati na porta branca do consultório e logo ele me mandou entrar.

- Boa tarde, Marcus – desejei-lhe fechando a porta atrás de mim.

- Boa tarde, Lily – respondeu.

Depois que eu falei o que sentia, ele aplicou alguns exames em mim, depois fiquei esperando os resultados na sala de espera.

- Lily – chamou Marcus – os resultados estão aqui dentro. Parabéns.

**(James)**

O convite acabara de chegar. Eu não estava acreditando que o amor da minha vida ia se casar com o meu melhor amigo e eu estava inerte.

Como Lily e Sirius estavam fazendo aquilo comigo? Porque?

Mas eu tenho que deixar claro os meus sentimentos por ela. Ela não pode cometer esse erro.

Mas e eu? Como eu pude abandoná-la?

**(Lily)**

Eu já tinha enviado os convites e agora eu estava sozinha em casa, pensando na reação de James ao lê-lo.

Se, ele lesse.

As palavras de Marcus ainda repercutiam nos meus ouvidos.

" Parabéns", dissera para depois encontrar meu teste de gravidez positivo. Como James reagiria a isso?

Foi quando alguém bateu na porta, às 10 da noite.

**Reviews?**


End file.
